


I Need You

by livfish



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livfish/pseuds/livfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Ray had a great friends-with-benefits deal going on. Great sex, but no emotions behind it.  Of-fucking-course Michael had to break the only rule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends, I have been in such a Raychael mood lately so here, have some internet boyfriend smut <3

Michael looked in the mirror, straightening his tie and trying to smooth down his hair. Tonight was the first date he had been on in a while. He had thought about backing out (again) but there was no putting off the inevitable. He had to go out and try to get over the stupid crush he had on his best friend. They messed around and fucked every so often but he couldn’t hang onto the hope that Ray wanted to be anything more than just fuck buddies. He had to get the fuck over it.

 

That resolve vanished as soon as his phone flashed to indicate he had a message.

 

_Ray_

_Bored and horny_  


_Ray_

_U busy?_

_Ray_

_Come over? <3_

 

Michael turned away from the mirror and checked his watch. 15 minutes until he had to leave. He tapped out a message to Ray before sighing and calling the girl he was supposed to be meet.

 

“Hey, uh I can’t do tonight… I know I have done this before but… no I get it. I’m sorry… we can try to… you’re sure you don’t want to... Okay. I really am sorry…” Michael tossed his phone onto his bed and stripped off the tie and dress shirt he had been wearing. He pulled on a soft t-shirt and jeans. That felt better, it felt like him, it was more comfortable. _Like Ray._ He hated himself for thinking that.

 

Did Ray know he was on a date tonight? Michael was sure he had told him. Was he jealous? Is that why he texted? To see who Michael would choose? Grunting, he grabbed his keys and left his lonely apartment before he could keep over thinking Rays message.

 

-

 

Michael had barely knocked on the door when it flew open and Rays was pulling him inside, hands already reaching to undo his belt buckle.

“Someone’s eager” Michael laughed, pulling Ray into a kiss

“Fuck off I haven’t been laid in forever”  
“Ray, we fucked like a week ago”  
“Yeah, that’s forever”

 

Ray huffed as he finally got Michaels belt and pants undone, roughly yanking them down and palming at Michaels crotch. Michael was quick to respond, kicking his pants off fully and pulling his shirt over his head before working on Ray. He was already hard and pressed into Michael as he passed his hand across Ray’s crotch.

 

Michael pulled back, walking the familiar path to Ray’s bedroom. He couldn’t count the amount of times they had done this. One of them bored or lonely or horny would tell the other to come over. They never had to say yes, but they never seemed to say no. It was always casual but Michael couldn’t help but feel like it was different tonight. Ray had to know that he was going out to night. He had to have been jealous. That had to be why he was so desperate to be with Michael. The feeling swelled in Michael’s chest as they crossed the threshold into Rays bedroom. It was small and perpetually messy but to Michael it felt like home. Ray entered the room after him, now fully naked after leaving a trail of clothes behind him.

 

Ray pushed Michael down on the bed and straddled him, grinding his naked ass against Michaels hardening cock. Ray tossed the bottle of lube he kept in his bedside table to Michael.

“I want to ride you tonight, fuck foreplay, get me ready quick. I need you.”

The last words made Michaels head spin. He spread the lube over his fingers warming it between his fingers and thumb before pressing against Ray’s hole. He was very quickly pliant and open enough for a second finger, and then a third, fucking himself down onto Michael’s hand.

“Fuck, c’mon. Fuck me. Let me ride you hard” Ray knew that talking like that would get Michael even more riled up.

 

Michael positioned his cock at Rays opening and Ray slowly lowered himself, sighing with the relief at the fullness he felt. Ray was so tight and warm, Michael shuddered as he sunk to the hilt. Ray sat still for a moment, allowing himself to adjust to the fullness before slowly starting to move, rolling his hips forward and snapping back, bouncing on Michael’s dick. Michael threw his head back, closing his eyes reaching forward to grab Ray’s hips, not to control his movements but to ground himself in the moment. It wasn’t like they hadn’t had sex like this before, rough and quick, but Michael held onto the words Ray had said. _I need you_. The words repeating in his head as Ray built his rhythm. _I need you._ His hips were jutting and he felt the familiar feeling of warmth growing in his belly.

“Ray, I’m so fucking close” Michael reached for the lube, squirting too much in his haste, covering his hand and grabbing Ray’s cock, pumping to the same rhythm as Ray.

“God that’s so good, Michael. Don’t fucking stop, oh my god don’t stop” His breath went ragged as he came with white streaks across Michaels chest. Ray’s face was blissful and smiling and the sight sent Michael over the edge, coming hard into Ray.

 

Ray pulled off of Michael, collapsing next to him, laughing.

“Fuck that was good”

“Yeah” Michael looked over to Ray, who was still smiling at him. “I’m fucking tired though”  
“Then let’s sleep” Ray said, grabbing Michael’s arm and pulling it over him so they were spooning. Michael nuzzled into Ray, curling himself protectively around his best friend and drifting slowly into a hazy sleep.

 

-

 

 

 

Michael woke alone, but could hear Ray walking around his kitchen – probably hunting for some kind of snack food for them to eat. He searched for his phone, wanting to know what time it was, before he remembered it was in his jeans. And that they were probably still in the hall.

“Ray is my phone out there” there was a pause and Michael heard him shuffling in the kitchen.

“Uh yeah. You have a message too”

“Whose it from?”  
“Uh some chick names Jessica. It says ‘fuck you if you think we can reschedule our date after you…’ wait. Michael, did you ditch someone else to come fuck me?” Ray was standing in the door now, looking at Michael.  
“Uh, yeah”  
“What the fuck, why?”  
“Cause. You asked me to. I thought you… never mind”  
“Wait. Michael, you ditched an actual date to come see me… you didn’t have to come over”  
“I know, I wanted to.”  
“Over going out with some hot chick… seriously… why?” The words were coming out biting and harsh  
“I told you I was going out tonight and I just… I don’t know, assumed you were… I don’t know”  
“You thought I was jealous. That I… what, wanted you to pick? I forgot you were going out. You should have gone with her. We’re not… you know… dating. That’s not how this thing works. ” Michael could hear the anger in Rays voice.

The words washed over him and he felt himself blushing in shame. He was wrong. Ray didn’t give a fuck.

“I hate to be this guy but… I don’t think we should do this again.”  
“No, Ray. This was just me being stupid and emotional”  
“Exactly. I can’t do this with you. Not the emotion. Not the relationship. Fuck. We never should have started this thing. I knew it would end badly.”

“Ray, it’s fine.” Michael tried to stay calm but a hitch in his voice gave away how much he cared.  
“No. It’s not. We said it wouldn’t get like this. You promised me it wouldn’t get like this. You should go.”  
“Ray”  
“No. I need some time to think.”

“Fine”

 

Michael grabbed his phone from Rays hand and quickly pulled on his jeans, leaving the apartment before he had even finished putting them on. He didn’t give a fuck about his shirt right now. Ray was right. He had promised he wouldn’t do this, that he wouldn’t fuck it up. But he had. And now he had lost his best friend.  Fuck. He laughed bitterly at the thought of Ray’s words last night, now stinging as he realised how empty they were. _I need you._


End file.
